Owing to their efficiency, switching voltage regulators can be used in electronic systems for generating and distributing power supply to various circuits, for example integrated circuits, that make up the system itself.
Switching regulators tend to be noisy. Their operating principle envisages synchronized switching-on and switching-off of one or more power switches (sometimes referred to for short as “powers”). This entails dedicating attention in the design stage, for example, to the assembly board, in order to reduce the parasitic components (for example, inductances and resistances) that might condition the performance of the converter with a negative effect on operation thereof.
Also the package containing the regulator may be provided so as to present characteristics of low electrical noise (mutual and coupled inductances between the various pins, low resistance of the pins, etc.).
A particularly critical situation emerges when the power switches of the regulator are integrated. In this situation, the contribution of the package tends to add to that of the board, with increasingly critical operating conditions as the current intensity supplied by the regulator increases (for example, is higher than 1, 2, or 3 A).
Various implementations consequently aim at reducing the parasitic elements as the regulation current increases.